Blind Love Revised
by Lorriisakitten97
Summary: What happens when you put Paul,Ash,Gary and a blind trainer together on a journey.Lots of drama,humor and romance. Btw,First story
1. Chapter 1 Blind Trainer

Chapter 1 Blind Trainer

Nyan:Hey one and all,Nyan Delores aka Hideko and Lorri are my nickname from my friend.I thought of making a story with Ash and Gary because I want to.

Also there will be extra people in this someone to try to break them .

Train:There will be yaoi so any one who don't like boy on 't read or try to read if yu dont don't own anything but her character.

Nyan:Yep I'm in the story ad lets get on it~

Train:You crazy

Nyan:I know on with

Train&Nyan:The Story

Rated:M for language I'm finna used in a sec but rated T or teen.

Disclaimer:I wish I did own my character is the only one.

Warning:yaoi yaoi boyXboy no likey don't read dumbass

In the great Kanto region,two great trainers were having a amazing pokemon was the pokemon master,Ash was having a battle with his rival and crush,Gary,pokemon trainer also leader of Viridian city;the free flowing winds blew in their hairs as the two trainer let out their pokemon."Let's go Pikachu!"Ash chose as Pikachu jump off his shoulder in the smirk then toss his pokeball,"Come on out Umbreon."

Before Ash could give Pikachu a command,two pokemons came from the bushes near where they were battling."What was that?"Ash asked the pokedex."Flareon the evolve fire form of Eevee and Jolteon the evolve electric type form of Eevee.""What are they doing here?"Gary noticed that the Flareon and Jolteon had matching colored scarves which was red and black and yellow were about to send attacks at thought the trainers would hurt them so it attack usinf told Pikachu,"Pikachu Thunderbolt!"and he move Gary out of the way of Flareon's ember as they ended up in a position,Ash's legs over Gary's and their faces were so close that they could feel their face turn tomato red.

"Flarey,Jolty, come out you two!"a melodic voice called."Come on you pokemon,"another voice call as two people appeared out of the the two trainers who saw a familiar face then a girl with medium long brown hair,light gray eyes and a white sweater not connecting on her shoulders,making it look like the shirt was not connected,and had on a black skirt with a black headband,purse, and collar necklace with a white pacman black boots to complete her outfit then he look back at the familiar face with a smug look on his tan skin with black and blue jacket,black shirt under it and black pants and was..."Paul?"Ash asked with a tint of red coming onto his face.

"Hey loser,"he said before noiticing their position and cover the girl's already closed eyes,"are we interrupting something?""No,"they both said before calling the pokemon and Jolteon and Flareon went to their owner and rubbed on her legs.

"Hey you guys,don't leave my sight okay?Thanks Paul,"she thanked him as she turns her head towards his voice."Whatever,"Paul shrugged.

She sighed and bowed toward the voice she heard earlier,"Hi I'm Hideko,substitute leader Etrucreak Town and sorry my pokemon caused you and Jolteon apologize."The two pokemon bowed as they got behind her."So ...who are you guys?""They just pokemon trainers,Hideko,"Paul rolled his eyes as if she could see them."I'm Ash,a Pokemon master!You're a gym leader of Etruceak Town?What happen to Morty?"

"He went to Unova Region to train with an old friend,"She said,"And there was an extra voice 's your name?"

"I'm Gary,Viridian town gym do your eyes not open?"He asked.

She fake smiled and tilt her head,"A pokemon used flash and took away my sight for a while.I'm blind only for a few years so I'm not worried."Paul got very tense though he heard her story before and knew she was lying about how long she will be then turn on his heel to walk away with a tug on Hideko's jacket."We're leaving."Hideko whined,"Why?They seem by the way,it's gonna rain today."Flareon got on Hideko's head and nod towards Gary."No it isn't."Gary said with a gave her a confused look.

Few minutes later,a thunderclap was heard."Told ya."

Please R&R is my first story and I wonder if I did good cookies for everyone for reading.*gives cookies to everone*Anyways Hideko out!


	2. Chapter 2 Storm taking

Nyan:Heyy I'm for the long wait.I had writer's block over the summer it was crazy stupid but I had my friend help me out of for following and favoriting.-gives everyone cookies-

Train:Why can't I get one?

Nyan:You already have five in your mouth.

Train:No I dont-mouth is full-

Train&Nyan:Let's continue with the story

Train:For real?One more

Nyan:You're lucky you're cute-gives Train a cookie-

Train:Yes I am!Also this baka doesnt own anything except her character.

Chapter 2

Storm taking

Ash,Gary,Hideko, and Paul race to Vermillion City which was nearby where Ash and Gary was rain was pouring down as Flareon and Jolteon got in their pokeballs before the rain started trainers raced to a nearby cave and waited as the rain poured,wind blew hard as the trees swayed with cave was moist and were little puddles near the pointy rocks by the entrance.

They look out at the mess the storm was making."Great,now we're stuck in this mess,"Gary said as he took off and wring out his shirt."I told you so but, at least we're not in the rain,"Hideko said in a positive tone though she feel the took off his drenched jacket as he sat down for a second.

Ash took a glance at Gary when he took his shirt off and reveal a rippling abs that were still dripping wet from the rain.'Ash,you're need to focused on something other than his 6 did he get a 6 pak anyways'"Ash are you okay?"Gary asks."Y-Yeah I'm okay,"Ash answer with a flustered look on his face.

Hideko listen to the rain as her pokeball open and Jolteon came out."Hey Jolteon why did you come out?""Jolt!"which mostly means he was worried about Hideko."Im fine,dont worry and go back in your ball,"she said as she rubs his growled and stayed by her."Stubborn,"she mumbled before getting shocked."Are you okay?"the guys asks her."Yes I'm okay,"she said as Jolteon layed on her lap."Hows the weather is it going to let up?""It seems unlikely,"Paul said as he crossed his arms."Well let's explore the cave,"Ash suggested."Not like we have anything else to do,"Gary agreed."I guess we can,"Paul agreed."Okay,I'll get us some flash fire,"she said as her Flareon began glowing.

They began to walk towards the cave."How could you tell it was dark?"Ash asks curiously."My eyes felt darker than usual I guess,hehe,"Hideko said with a chuckle before being tugged by Jolteon so she knows where to go.

"Should we activate the trap?"a person asks."Yes,"another person replies.

Suddenly there was a loud rumbling sound."What's going on?"Hideko asks."Someone is drilling or something!"Ask answers.A barrage of rocks fell as Paul got Hideko and Flareon out the way Joteon followed and Gary got Ash and Pikachu.

"Ash!Gary!Paul!"She called out."Im right here,"Paul said as he pets her,"I think the two are on the other side of this need to find a way out."Hideko nod in agreement as Flareon rubs his head on her legs before letting her get up.

NyanNyanNyanNyanNyanNyan

"Ouch!That's going to leave a mark,"Ash said as he rubs the back of his head ."Pikachu are you okay?""Pikachu!"Pikachu smiled and nod to Ash's question as he landed in Ash's arms."That's good but where's Gary?"Ash look around from his spot.

"Down here,"Gary answers as Ash spot him looking back up at Ash who was under Ash and he straddling Gary again.

Ash blushes brightly."Oh uh hey."'I just need to stay 's only Gary.I'm acting like this because of him!'he thought as he mentally hit himself in the head.

"Hey,"Gary said smoothly making Ash blush even more.

"D-do you want me to get up?"Ash stutters."We have to get up sooner or later but I like you here,"Gary said as he sat up with Ash now in his lap.

Ash's stomach was fluttering and his heart was skipping beats by how close Gary was to him as he was looking everywhere except at Gary.

"Ash?"Gary asks as he lift his chin,"Do you like me?"Ash's heart stopped as he look into Gary's eyes searching to see if he was serious.

"Um...,"Ash started rubbing the back of his head,"Y-yes I really do."He waited to see if he was going say he was joking or he has a girlfriend but except he said...

"I like you too Ash,"Gary replied back as Ash smiled happily as Gary took his chance to kiss him.

He was waiting for after their battle to confess but the two pokemon actually liked Ash when they first was the reason behind him teasing Ash.

As Gary slip his tongue in to travel around Ash's mouth,Ash began to kiss back and wrapped his arms around his was getting smushed as he let out a quick thunderbolt shocking the two making them fall on their backs.

"Sorry,we smushed you Pikachu,"Ash apologize realizing they were smushing Pikachu while they were kissing."Pika,"Pikachu accepted the apology.

"Let's go find a way out,babe,"Gary said as he got up and let out his hand as Ash grabbed his hand and smile,"Okay,"as they walked together looking for a way hop on Ash's head so he won't get left behind.

Even good things happen in a cave.

NyanNyanNyanNyanNyanNyan

Who is the mysterious people who made that rock slide?Thank you for for the review follow and fav.:3 Hideko-chan out!


End file.
